


Your eyes shine like the twelve moons of Jupiter

by funnymorning



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, made up and hastily researched facts about veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnymorning/pseuds/funnymorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter!AU where Louis is a veela and Zayn is the only person who can resist him. Cue Louis being immediately interested by him, and trying to impress Zayn. </p><p>Written for Zouis ficathon <a href="http://louisarse.livejournal.com/5255.html"> here </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes shine like the twelve moons of Jupiter

Louis is used to the stares. He gets an awful lot of them even when he is on his own, so it is of no big surprise that everyone in their wake is gaping slightly slack jawed as he and his sisters walk down the overly crowded lane. And, of course, his mother is leading them and she is an actual pure-blood veela so there is that too. In fact, Louis feels slightly insignificant, and dare he even says, unattractive watching his mother softly steps the marble floors of King Cross Station, almost looking like she is floating on them, her dark hair flowing in the wind like a flimsy silk sheet just adding more to the illusion. 

Of course, if his mother could hear his thoughts (which she cannot, just to clarify. The things people would whisper about veelas are untrue at best and downright ridiculous most of the times. And anyway, no mother should be able to hear her teenage son’s thoughts, magical beings or not. It’s just not right), she would laugh with her eyes sparkling like Louis is the funniest little thing in all of the wizarding world, hold him close to her chest and tell him that even a rare pure blood veela like herself cannot be compared to Louis because he is the most special of them all. After all, there are only three male veelas documented in the Ministry of Magic’s Registry of Magical Beings and Other Affiliated Creatures, and Louis is the only one alive and from this century.

It is not that male veelas are unheard of. Sure, full blooded male veelas do not exist but when a veela lies with a human male and bears children; sometimes the halfblooded children can be of male gender. Only, they tend not to survive long and grow into adulthood since veelas are the manifestation of femininity. And male bodies, more often than not, end up rejecting the veela blood flowing along their veins. 

His parents were worried out of their mind when they had Louis and his mom would often recount the nights spent crying next to his bed because they were absolutely certain Louis wouldn’t make it to puberty. Yet, Louis grows up without so much of a hiccup and on his twelfth birthday, his mom took him to her office at the Ministry of Magic and announced they have a half-blooded male veela. And after hours and hours of testing and probing and spell checking and inquisitions, he has his name embroidered on the sparse list of “Known Male Veelas”. 

At least, he finally gets to go to school after it. His mother would not let him outside of her sight for the first twelve years of his life in case he drops dead in a pool of veela blood on a whim. But his father finally convinces her that if Louis is going to be a full blown wizard one day, he is going to need a standard education, veela or not. 

He was twelve going on thirteen when he got enrolled into Beauxbatons Academy of Magic as his mom was promoted to the head of Office of Magical Creatures Relationship and was transferred to the France office by then. It was a little unnerving and strange to go to a female-heavy school especially after they had discovered that unlike a female veela who can only charm males, Louis has influence on both boys and girls.

There had been an influx of reporters, academic professors and self-declared researchers/admirers who wanted to meet Louis and interview him when he first stepped out into the magical world and while his mother worried about him, the veela blood in Louis’ boiled at the attention and he thrived under it, taking promises of stars and songs of affection like he draws his life energy itself from the showers of adoration.

And now, Louis is seventeen and his family is back in England and he is going to have to start all over at Hogwarts. 

****

“Do you have all your books? Robes?” His mum flusters around him, looking through the pile of trunks thrown on the carrier for third time while holding tight onto Daisy’s hand. At times like these, his mum looks like a normal witch, fussing over her children and forcing them to eat proper breakfast before going on a three hour train ride.

“Mum, I am 17, not 11.” 

“I know, sweets.” His mum sighs. “I just worry about you, moving to a new school for your final year and all.”

“You always worry about me.” Louis laughs.

“You are my baby. Of course, I worry about you.” His mum sighs and signals a porter to put Louis’ suitcases into the luggage cabins.

“I’d rather you worry about Spot,” Louis frowns. “I don’t know where that bloody owl went off to.”

“Language, Louis.” His mother tsks at him. 

“Sorry. Just send him off to Hogwarts when he gets back, will ya?”

“Of course, sweetheart. He’s probably already waiting for you there.”

“Yeah, don’t think so.” Louis snorts. “He’s a real dimwit. He’s probably trying to fly back to France.” 

“I will have a look out for him.” His mum promises and nudges him towards the train door. “Go on then. They are blowing the whistle.”

He says goodbye and kisses his mum and sisters before grabbing his bag and hopping onto the train. There are students rushing past besides him and he feels the rush of excitement and energy from his surroundings hitting him. Most people are flocking together with their long parted friends and soon enough, Louis finds himself standing alone in the middle of the hall while people disappear groups by groups into the surrounding compartments. 

Louis walks down the hall, stumbling a little when the train starts to move and gives a small smile to a few people who are looking at him through the glass doors of the tiny compartments. 

“Do you want to sit with us?” A girl opens her compartment door and asks him quite abruptly and if Louis hasn’t had enough experience with this kind of things before, he would be freaked out at the eyes staring at him without blinking. He stretched a little to see about seven kids sitting over each other in the compartment. His best guess is none of them are older than fourteen.

“Thanks. But I think you are full.” 

“Thomas can sit on the floor.” The girl offers.

“I can sit on the floor.” The boy on the far left side of the seat agrees instantly and stands up clumsily. 

“It’s…not really necessary.” Louis grins and looks around because it is never a wise thing to (however unintentionally) take advantage of a person under his charm and also because he can’t imagine sitting in a cabin with several younger kids who would probably be either gazing at him all the train rides or trying to convince him that they once made a pork pie so delicious the witches from Japan travelled across the world to get the recipe. 

“I am actually sitting with my friends.” He points to the compartment on his left with only three boys occupying it, one of them lying face down on the seat while the other two seem to be reading over a book, heads smashed together and lips moving. Hopefully, they are not the sort to read textbooks before the school terms even start. 

“Thanks for offering though, love.” He tells the dejected-looking girl and slides towards the small compartment. Of course, he knew none of the boys in there but something as mundane as strangers cannot stop him. 

“Hello,” he knocks on the door and pokes his head in without waiting for a response. “Do you have space for one? Everywhere else is full.” 

“Yes. Sure.” The boy reading the book, which is filled with colorful and vibrant drawings that Louis has never seen, lifts his head and says. “Come on in.”

Louis smiles and slides in to the compartment, which is warmer than he expected. 

“Let me help you with that.” The one sitting next to the window jumps up and takes Louis’ bag which he has been trying to put into the overhead compartment. 

“Thanks.”

“No worries. I am really good at lifting things. Very strong, you know. One Christmas, Hagrid can’t carry a tree into the castle so he has me do it.”

“Right.” Louis laughs. “Who’s Hagrid?”

“How could you not know Hagrid? He’s our groundkeeper.” The curly-haired one says and Louis should probably learn their names soon just so he can stop calling them the curly, the blonde and the Hufflepuff because the boy who helps him put his bag away is already in his robe with Hufflepuff tie. 

“I am new.” Louis replies to curly and sits down next to the blonde one, who immediately sits up straight and small as if to give Louis as much space as possible. “I transferred from Beauxbatons for my final year.”

“Whoa. That’s cool.” The boy sitting next to him mutters and Louis turns to him, grinning wide at him. 

“Can I touch your hair?”

Ok. Maybe he shouldn’t have grinned so wide so wide because the blonde boy is suddenly leaning into his space, his nose almost touching Louis’ face. 

“Isn’t it rude to touch hair of people you don’t know?” Louis laughs and touches the boy’s chin lightly, turning his face away from Louis so he is no longer looking at him. A veela is strongest when the victim cannot break the hold of gaze on them, and unfortunately it’s a vicious circle. You are drawn to the look of a veela but the more you look, the more power they have and the stronger their charm on you is. Or at least, that’s what the old books on Slavic folklore that Louis got from a dingy and slightly moldy book store tucked in the far end of Diagon Alley say. His ancestors are possibly what these books call Wilas that prey on unsuspected lone travelers who more often than not end up as sexual victims for those nymphs. 

Except, Louis doesn’t really want to be a nymph and he certainly does not want to sexually advance on anyone around him by charming them with the bat of his eyelashes. 

“I.” The boy opens and closes his mouth like his tongue is numb. “I don’t know why I say that.” 

“Are you, like, a fairy?” The curly boy says and great, now they are all staring at him.

“No, Harry. Fairies are really small. They are vicious though. I once fought an army of them. Still got the scars on my arms.”

“Those are from when you fell off your broom in your first year.”

“They are not. I casted an ice charm on them, those bloody winged idiots. But missed a few of them who bit me but I managed to shake them off and like, turn them into stone with a new spell I conjure up before they wake up the whole castle and –”

“I need you all to close your eyes.” Louis yells over the voice of arguing.

“But.”

“Just do it. Close your eyes and don’t open them until your head is clear and the ringing in your ears is gone.”

Thankfully enough, they follow his words and Louis doesn’t have to resort and go out and hide himself in a bathroom like he sometimes has to. 

When they open back their eyes, the familiar glazed and hungry looks in their eyes are gone and they look around each other in confusion.

“What just happen?”

Louis sighs. “I am not a fairy. Close but I am not. I am a veela.”

“No fucking way.” The blonde one shouts and Louis winces a bit at the high volume.

“I thought there are no boy veela.” The Hufflepuff squints his eyes suspiciously and says.

“You are looking at the only one.” Louis smirks. “Technically, I am only half but my mum is a pure blood veela and they think my dad must have some distinct veela ancestors too because we don’t usually survive.” 

“No kidding.” The curly nods. “You are a veela and just transferred from France. Mate, you are going to be the hottest shit around here.”

Louis giggles and notices the boys staring at his mouth once again.

“Alright. Stop. The key is to look away when you start to feel hazy.”

“It is difficult.” The boy next to him mumbles. 

“It’ll get easier.” Louis assures him. “Be around me for one or two months and the effect starts to wane.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. How do you think my dad manages to not make a complete fool out of himself around my mum?”

“That is sick, right?” The curly says. “Marrying a veela, I mean. How does one even do that?”

“Veelas are humans too.” Louis replies. “Well, sort of I guess. They fall in love just like the rest of you.”

“Cool. Hey, I am Harry by the way. Didn’t get a chance to introduce with you entrancing all of us.” 

“Oi!” Louis frowns. “Not my fault I am pretty. I am Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

“Liam.” The Hufflepuff boy raises his hand. “And that’s Niall.”

“So, how does it work?” Niall leans against the wall of the train and pulls his legs up until he is hugging his knees. “I didn’t know they take transfer students, especially older ones.”

“I am not old,” Louis grits out.

“Older than us, at least.” Niall shrugs. “Me and Harry are still in year six.” 

“Whatever.” Louis mumbles. “My mum works at the Ministry of Magic and she gets relocated to England. So, they are letting me finish my NEWTS at Hogwarts.” 

“Do you know which house you are in? Or do you have to sit with the 11 year old kids for sorting?” Harry giggles and Louis tells himself charming newly acquired friends to go and bang their heads against the wall is probably not advisable. 

“Slytherin.” He replies to the still laughing boy. “My mum took me for a sorting this summer.” 

“Man, I was hoping for a Ravenclaw.” Liam huffs. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know, just to balance things out; we have everyone but Ravenclaw here.” 

“Maybe we are all really dumb.” Harry says thoughtfully. 

“So, who’s from which house then?” Louis asks. “I know Liam’s from Hufflepuff.” He points at the boy’s yellow and black striped tie. 

“Me too.” Niall raises his hand. “Badger pride, mate.” He leans in and bumps fist with Liam.

“Gryffindor,” Harry drawls dazedly. “Do you know your eyes sparkle in the sunlight? They are like…like really shiny stones. That sparkle. In the sun.”

“Look away, Harry.” Louis sighs. “Look away.” 

“Doesn’t that make me the only Slytherin here?” He turns and asks Niall who looks more entranced by the sour candy pack in his hand than by Louis. 

“Oh,” Niall looks up at him. “Zayn is out patrolling. He should be back soon.”

“He’s a prefect?”

“A bad one.” Liam laughs. “He just got told off by Aiden who’s your house’s head boy by the way, because he sneaked in cigarettes onto the train.” 

“What are cigarettes?” Louis repeats the word.

“Oh, they are like pipes, you know, the ones you smoke. The muggles put the tobaccos into like a paper I guess and roll it.”

“Right.” Louis nods even though he doesn’t understand why would muggles make a pipe out of paper. “So, this Zayn is a muggle then?”

“Half.” Niall replies through a mouth full of candies. It is an unsightly view to be honest. “His dad is muggle and he usually goes and lives with him in summer.”

“That also his then?” Louis points at the thin book, abandoned opened on the space between Liam and Harry. “The drawings are not moving.” 

“Yeah,” Liam says and picks up the book before handing it over to Louis. But before Louis can take it, Harry’s hand is reaching out and caressing Louis’ cheeks.

“Bloody hell.” Louis exclaims. “Someone helps him before I tell him to do a headstand in the hallway.” 

“I can do the best headstand.” Harry nods dumbly. 

Liam shakes him in the shoulder and slaps him gently across the face a couple of times while Niall pokes Louis in the thigh. 

“You can do that?” He asks. “Like, properly hypnotize someone into doing whatever you want? Are you like a walking Imperious curse?”

“Well, not everyone. Mostly towards people who don't have their magic fully developed.” Louis frowns. “And we are not even close to the strength of Imperious curse. I definitely cannot tell someone to like go and kill for me. It’s more of like a subtle persuasion than a curse.” 

Harry groans, apparently awaken from his stupor and buries his head in his hands. 

“Sorry,” Louis grimaces and reaches out to pat Harry on shoulder before taking the book Liam was handing him earlier. 

The book is full of different drawings and action sequences, not very different from Louis’ own comic books, except they seem to be a bit more violent. The drawings are also almost eye-blindingly vibrant and there is a certain aspect of life to them even though none of them are moving like the comic books Louis is used to.

“So, this is the muggle comic book, then.” Louis comments.

“Yeah.” Niall nods. “Zayn’s like obsessed with them.” 

“I never had a muggle friend.” Louis says, mostly to himself. “Everyone in Beauxbatons is more or less pure blood. What is this about?”

“I am a little hazy on the details but they are usually about superheroes who fight bad guys.”

“Superheroes?”

“Yeah, they are like these heroes who have powers.” Harry gestures wildly.

“Powers like magic?”

“Not really.” Harry squints his face. “Some of them have magic I think. Zayn told me once, but I think it’s different kind of magic than ours? But their powers are like things normal people can’t usually do.”

“That’s magic.” Louis laughs. “Normal people can’t usually do magic.” 

“No!” Harry says, looking frustrated. “They can like fly and stuff. And shoot lights from their eyes.”

“That sounds unpleasant.” Louis comments.

“Oh there is this one guy who is like a spider hybrid.” Niall barges in. “They call him Spiderman and he can like shoot cobwebs and crawl up walls.” 

“That sounds even more unpleasant.” Louis winces. “Why would anyone want to be part spider?”

“It’s really good, mate.” Liam says. “You should ask Zayn about it. He has loads of them.”

“Maybe I will.” Louis replies passively.

“Hey.” Niall says suddenly. “You know what we should do?”

“Please don’t say sneak into the kitchen again.” Harry groans. “Because those bloody elves are still not doing my washings.” 

“No.” Niall shakes his head. “Louis should charm Zayn into singing his little weird songs.”

“What? No.” Louis complains. 

“It’ll be really funny.” Harry beams. “Like, when we give him enough butter beers, he will start singing the muggle songs. He call them rap or something and they are very funny.”

“How so?”

“You have to hear it to know, mate.” Liam answers. “He starts talking very fast in rhymes. It’s hilarious.” 

“Right.” Louis drawls, thinking maybe he chooses the wrong compartment to sit in after all.

“And he won’t sing unless he is quite drunk.”

“Probably because we make fun of him in first year.”

“Probably.” Niall agrees. “But I gets a voice and picture recorder for my birthday and I’ve been dying to try it out. Come on, Louis. Help a brother out.”

“Well, he’s from my house so he is more of a brother to me than any of you.”

“Don’t tell me you are scared of a little pranks.” Harry smirks and oh, he doesn’t just go there.

“I will let you know, mate.” Louis retorts. “I happen to be very good at pranks.”

“Yet you won’t help us.” 

“Because I don’t want to prank someone I don’t even know. And certainly not with using my magic.” 

“Oh come on,” Harry drawls. “It’s no different from Zayn putting a sneeze curse on Niall or whatever you do for pranks, is it?”

“I don’t know.” Louis hesitates. “I don’t want to be a dick on my first day. Actually, it’s not even my first day yet.”

“It won’t leave us, I promise.” Harry says solemnly. “We won’t even let Niall record it.”

“Hey!” Niall protests. 

“What if he hates me?”

“Please, Zayn is a big softie.” Harry laughs. “And he would be embarrassed at most.”

“Guys, he’s here.” Liam shouts over them and Louis looks up to see a dark haired boy unlocking the door to the compartment.

“Come on Louis.” Harry kicks him small and insistent and Louis grits his teeth.

“Fine. Fine. Stop kicking me.” 

“Hey,” the boy locks the door behind him and looks around the room. “What’s up?”

“Hey Zayn,” Liam grins and pulls Harry closer to him so Zayn can sit down in his place. “We are just talking to Louis. He just got transferred from Beauxbatons.”

“The school in France?” Zayn asks. “That’s really neat bro. How is it over there?”

“Very different.” Louis replies and looks straight into Zayn’s eyes. He distantly notices the brown with gold speckles staring back at him.

Technically, Louis has never done a straight up luring to anyone but if people falls under his natural charm if he is not even trying, it shouldn’t be very difficult, right?

Except Zayn isn’t reacting the way Louis is used to. There is no telltale sign of clouded eyes and slacked mouth, or the sharp intake of breath when Louis smiles and takes his lower lip into his teeth. 

“You alright, mate?” Zayn asks Louis and wrinkles his nose as if he can’t figure out Louis.

Maybe Louis is doing it wrong.

“Zayn,” Louis leans forward and puts his hand on Zayn’s knee covered in black thick pants. His body is warm to touch and Louis can faintly feel the vibrations of the train floor through Zayn’s skin. “I want you to sing.” 

“What?” Zayn laughs. “Are you mad?” 

“No. I just really, really like it when people to sing for me.” Louis says slowly, making sure to put a little force behind each word and not to let the bright smile slip off his face. 

“Yeah, sorry, dude.” Zayn replies and takes Louis’ hand off of his knee. “You are being a little weird right now and it’s freaking me out.” 

“I can sing for you.” Liam offers and Zayn turns his head sharply. 

“What?”

“Your eyes shine like the twelve moons of Jupiter,” Liam sings. “And you lips can curse me into a bumbling frog. It’s a true magic work, honey, the way you ride your broom…”

“Oh my god.” Louis groans and reaches over to hit Liam in the head with Zayn’s comic book. “Snap out of it.” 

Harry and Niall are over themselves laughing as Liam snaps his mouth shut, looking a little embarrassed.

“I ask again.” Zayn says, warily. “What?”

Louis sighs. “I am a veela, Zayn.”

“You are joking.”

“I wish.”

“No, but,” Zayn burrows his eyebrows. “I thought veelas can completely enchant us into stupor.”

“What do you think just happened with Liam?” Louis asks, rubbing his hands together in nervousness. 

“But I feel nothing?”

“Exactly.” Louis frowns. “Look at me.”

“What?”

“Look at me, right in the eyes.” He leans over, almost falling out of his seat in urgency and grabs Zayn’s face between his two hands. “Don’t blink.”

“Dude.”

“Just do it. Look at my eyes and don’t blink.” He grips Zayn’s head tight and stares at Zayn’s full blown eyes.

“Do you feel anything? Drowsiness? Light headed?”

“No,” Zayn pushes him off. “But my eyes are starting to water.” 

“This has never happened to me before.” Louis says to no one in particular. “Am I losing my magic? Harry! Harry, look me in the eyes.” 

“I feel it.” Harry protests and tries to bat Louis’ gripping hands away.

“Look at me!”

“I feel it. Stop looking at me!” Harry yells and hides his face in Liam’s shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” Zayn asks and he looks as frightened as Louis feels. 

“No.” Louis spits out. “Why is my magic not working on you?”

“Your veela magic, you mean?”

“Yes, my veela magic.” Louis repeats and slumps down in his seat. He knows he is not losing his magic because it is still working on the other boys but this is strange. This is more than strange because never in his life, he has actually met someone who does not fall under his charms. And he is not being snobbish; it is just what it is. He has learnt to live with people falling all over him and now Zayn is throwing him off the grasp on his own life.

It is not a feeling Louis particularly enjoys. 

“It’s like,” he tries to explain and looks up at Zayn, who is still gazing at him cautiously. “Imagine you suddenly can’t breathe. You know you can always breathe and you never has to put an effort in it but suddenly, your wind pipe is crushed and you can’t breathe. That’s what it feels like.”

“Well,” Zayn drawls. “You can’t breathe under water or if you are like suffocated, right?” 

“Are you saying you are my water?” 

“Not really. Just. Look, every magic has counter magic, right? Maybe I am your counter magic.”

“Maybe.” Louis says flippantly and sucks his lower lip into his mouth. The sun is setting outside the train and Niall and Harry are eagerly discussing about dinner. Liam still looks a bit red at his outburst and is staring outside the train window while Zayn is visibly uncomfortable sitting right across Louis.

Louis frowns and closes his eyes, letting the gentle waves of the train take over him.

Not even the first day and he has make a complete idiot out of himself and scare someone off, something he never even dreams of doing. Maybe he will write to his mum or dig deeper into his Slavic books, but Louis is getting to the bottom as to why Zayn is completely resistant to him. 

****

Louis doesn’t get around to digging out his books from the bottom of his trunk until the weekend. He has been unrealistically optimistic when he thought his first few weeks at Hogwarts would go easy. There is piles of homework on his desk and he still needs to practice casting non-verbal spells for his Charms class. He barely passes his OWLS so it shouldn’t be of too much a surprise to find he is dragging at his NEWTS classes. At least, he charms one of the girls from his Astronomy class to lend him her star charts, so that is one homework done. 

Not that he is cheating or something. It’s just for reference. 

The news of a male veela who just transferred from France spreads across the school even faster than Louis can say “hi” and there is always someone at breakfast or lunch or dinner or even catching up to him in the breaks who wants to “just introduce myself” or “do you like boys? Do you want to go out with me to Hogsmeade?” And while Louis does like boys, he is not going out with a 12 year old kid to Hogsmeade. There are probably laws against that. 

Zayn would either shake his head in uncovered contempt or downright laugh every time a flustered student comes up to Louis and nervously tries to talk to him.

“Zayn is just jealous,” Harry says on Saturday morning after Zayn snorts at a bunch of roses handed to Louis by a fourth year girl who runs away right after Louis tells her thanks. “that your fan club is bigger than his.” 

“I am not.” Zayn frowns and sips his juice. 

“You totally are,” Niall replies with his mouth full of pancakes. There is maple syrup dripping from his lips and it is not a very attractive sight. Louis wishes he could just charm Niall into eating like a proper gentleman but no, they have to go and learn how to deal with Louis’ “veela shenanigans”. It’s a waste, seriously. 

Especially with Zayn, who is now absently munching on his apple and engrossing himself in yet another muggle comic book. This one is about X-Men and Louis has seen enough scattered books around Zayn’s bed to recognize some of the characters. 

Because Louis is unlucky like that, he has to have the same bedroom chamber with Zayn and two other boys. He had decided to own up to it and apologize to Zayn for behaving like a mad banshee on the train because he honestly cannot cope with Zayn looking like he is going to burst into emotional breakdown every few minutes. 

Still, it doesn’t mean Louis has given up on figuring out how to bring Zayn under his charm. He would write to his mum but his bloody owl hasn’t turned up and he is starting to worry that it has actually flew back to France. He guesses he would have to go the traditional way and read the books buried under his scarves and discarded socks.

“Remember last year’s Valentines.” Niall is still talking and eating at the same time. It is a magic on its own. “This girl right? Miranda, is it? She put love potions in chocolates and gave them to Zayn and he ate all of them.”

“Can we not talk about it?” Zayn groans.

“He’s like properly making out with her and he even tries to punch Liam when he asks him if he’s alright.”

“What happens then?” Louis asks, sipping his sugary pumpkin juice.

“It wears off.” Liam laughs. “After like three dead threats to me because how dare I doubt Zayn’s pure love for Miranda.” 

“Wankers.” Zayn grouses.

“I suggest you throw out every edible things you get from anyone, mate.” Harry says thoughtfully and Louis feels a pinge of sorrow for the chocolate frogs on his bed he is planning to eat for dessert tonight.

“We are going Quidditch practice afterwards.” Zayn turns and says to Louis. “You wanna tag along?” 

“Yeah. Why not?” Louis shrugs. He can read his books while the boys practice.

“Do you play, Louis?” Liam asks from across the table.

“Not really.” Louis admits reluctantly. “Beauxbatons is not really big on sports.”

“Shame.” Harry says. “But it’s a good thing because if you turn out to be really good, you might even be able to save Slytherin from their pathetic state. But I guess, you have to be like world champion good.”

“Hey!” Zayn protests and they soon fall into a nearly shouting banter of Quidditch teams and house points. Louis lets them argue and excuse himself to go up and get his books.

Time to figure you out then, Zayn Malik. 

****

The books are absolutely useless. 

There is not a single mention of anyone who can resist a veela’s charm except that veelas don’t go after women and Louis highly doubt Zayn is hiding a vagina under his pants. There is however, a list of ways a veela can seduce their victims and Louis rapidly copies them down in his notebook when the boys fly past him in speeding brooms. 

“Come on Louis.” Zayn stops in front of him, effortlessly dodging a buldger Harry sent his way. “Stop doing your bloody work and play with us.” 

“I thought you guys are practicing?”

“Sort of. It’s mostly a lazy game. Me and Harry vs. Liam and Niall.”

“Seems like you are even out. Where do I fit in?”

“What position do you play?”

“None.”

“Seriously?”

Louis laughs. “Zayn. I’ve been on a broom like two times in my whole life.”

“That’s just not acceptable.” Zayn frowns. 

“Sorry.” Louis wrinkles his nose. 

“Well, come on up then.”

“What?” 

“A year seven Hogwarts student who has never played a Quidditch game is just too pathetic to even consider.” Zayn tells him. “Come on up. I’ll show you how.”

“I know how the game goes.”

“Knowing and doing are two different things.” Zayn laughs and flies down closer to the bench Louis is sitting in. “Come on. Don’t be a chicken.”

Louis glares at him and shuts his book. Number 3 on his list is “light, teasing touches” anyway. He takes the hand that is offered to him and climbs up behind Zayn, hands gripping at Zayn’s waist. Zayn smells like warm pumpkin juice mixed with the slightly damp smell of the Slytherin common room and crispy comic book papers. It is a curious smell and Louis can’t help but takes in a good long breath of Zayn’s exposed neck.

“Are you sniffing me?” Zayn asks as he kicks the broom off and they shoot up into the air. 

Louis grips Zayn’s waist tighter as the wind blows harshly into his eyes and mess up his hair. “No.”

“You totally are.” Zayn shouts back and signals to Liam to release the quaffle. 

“Whatever.” Louis lets go of one of his hands holding Zayn’s waist and brings it to rest softly on Zayn’s padded shoulder. “It’s a veela thing.” 

Zayn laughs. “That makes no sense.”

“What do you know?” Louis replies, letting his fingers draw abstract patter on Zayn’s shoulder. _Light, teasing touches._ “Anti-Veela boy.” 

Zayn lets out a throaty laugh and dives down suddenly to avoid the buldger coming their way. 

“Be careful,” Zayn turns and says to Louis. “Niall is relentless with those buldgers.”

“You don’t say.” Louis shouts back and ducks at the buldger coming his way, which goes straight to Liam, who sends it back to Harry. 

“Welcome to the world of Quidditch.” Zayn chortles, not kindly at all and swan dives to catch the quaffle.

Ten minutes later, Louis has forgotten all about light and teasing touches as he clutches his hands tightly on Zayn’s waist, knuckles white and unrelenting as the broomstick swivels its way in the air. 

“I am never doing that again.” Louis mutters after he is back on the ground, barely standing because the ground seems to be moving under him. The boys just laugh like the morons that they are and lead him back to the castle. 

****

Merlin's beard. No one has warned Louis that Hogwarts is bloody cold. It is probably five or six in the morning and Louis wakes up from the cold. He gets up and blindly find his sweater before falling back into the bed. Even the sheets are freezing and there is ice hanging off of his window pane. He is trying to melt himself into his piles of duvets when Zayn lets out a gruesome groan from the bed next to him and gets up.

“Where are you going?” Louis asks blearily when Zayn comes back in after brushing up and starts to change. 

“Quidditch practice.” Zayn replies back, voice sounding like an undead. 

“Mate, it’s bloody cold.”

“Duty call. Aiden is losing his mind. Or he already has. I can’t tell.”

Louis hums and congratulates himself on being rubbish at the sport. The team practices seem to get more scarily intense since Slytherin beats Hufflepuff in the last Quidditch round and Aiden has been running the team to the ground.

“Have fun.” He mumbles and makes a show of burrowing into his blankets.

Zayn just flips him off and leaves the room. 

When Louis wakes up again, the sun is trying to shine through the wall of snow around them. Louis lazily thinks of going down for breakfast but decides he will write to his mum first seeing how he has been silent since her last letter about two weeks ago.

His complains to his mum about the snow, about the workload and tells her how students and even the teachers here are getting more used to him and while the drop in attention makes his veela side a little downcast, he is enjoying the freedom that comes with it. He also makes sure to tell her that she is of no help at all because she mentions in her last letter that she has absolutely no idea about Zayn. The most she can tell is Zayn probably has powerful magic inside him to resist the pull of a veela but Louis has seen Zayn try ten different times to cast a Tergeo spell on his spilled juice. Whatever magic Zayn has inside him, it is not that powerful. 

But at the same time, Zayn is as impervious as ever when it comes to Louis. The other boys might be able to behave more and more normally around Louis as the times goes on but there are still fleeting moments when they inadvertently let themselves take over by Louis. Except for Zayn, who won’t even blink no matter how many times Louis grabs his biceps gently or stands close to him more than necessary. He would even reciprocate with passing hands on Louis’ waist and playful intertwines of fingers while tussling for the latest Daily Prophet.

And the thing is Louis is a veela. He charms people. He does not get charmed. Yet every time Zayn grazes his fingers along Louis’ skin, the tingles along his spine seem to come out of nowhere and his stomach seems to drop into a massive black hole. Maybe Zayn is part Veela too and that’s why every time Zayn looks at him, Louis wants to busy himself with something until the flusters in his stomach cool down into a steady pool of nerves and feelings. 

Outside, the fields are empty and snow-covered with whatever few students rushing to stay inside the warm halls of Hogwarts. Louis steps over a stone and idly thinks if he should try and test out everything on his list as he walks towards the Owlery. But the next thing on his list says “Sing” and to be quite honest with himself, he doesn’t know a thing about singing. He has never even tried before. He remembers reading in the book that Wilas tend to lure their victims with their singing voice which is as beautiful as their physical appearance and the human who hears them loses all thoughts of food, drinks and sleep. And it is not like Louis wants to deprive Zayn of basic human functions but if Veelas’ source of power also come from their voice too, he should may be probably try and test it out.

Maybe he can sing nursery rhymes or something, since these are the songs he know past the first two lines. 

Louis steps the slippery staircases of the Owlery and finds a sleeping Spot before waking him up by ruffling his feathers. At least, Spot is here instead of wandering around the whole of England like he usually tends to do no matter how many times Louis threatens to disown him. He ties the letter on Spot’s leg and tells him to go straight to his mum and not roam around looking for fit girl owls. He doubts Spot will listen. 

He watches Spot fly out into the wall of snow from the window of Owlery, absently rubbing his hands together until they are numb and warm. There is a lone figure heading towards the Owlery and Louis can see their cloaked figure moving through the snow swiftly, leaving foot steps and drag marks from the broom they are carrying. Louis wonders what Zayn is doing here instead of going back to the common room before he remembers it is one of Zayn’s sisters’ birthday and he tells Louis last night that he’s gonna send her a gift today. 

Louis watches on his tip toes when Zayn stops at the bottom of the staircase, shaking the snow off of his clothes and decides present time is the best time. Of course, this motto has failed him in the past but he is not going to let it deter him. 

“Your eyes shine like the twelve moons of Jupiter.” Louis tests out, his voice slightly shaking at the unfamiliar melody. He decides it is good enough and clears his throat before launching into the song again.

“Your eyes shine like the twelve moons of Jupiter. And you turns me into a bumbling frog.” He can see Zayn stopping on the steps and looking up at the tower. Maybe it does work. “Like a…manic Spot.” Or maybe, Louis should have asked Liam for the lyrics beforehand. Or how the melody goes after the first two lines. “You had taught me how not to lost.” That doesn’t sound half bad. “Oh honey, your eyes shine like the twelve moons of Jupiter and makes me cry like the heirlooms of Lucifer.” Shit. Why is it so difficult to rhyme Jupiter? 

“What are you doing?” Louis is too engrossed in finding a rhyme for Jupiter he doesn’t register Zayn climbing up the stairs and throwing the door of Owlery open.

“Erm.” Louis turns from where he is leaning against the window. “Singing?”

“What the fuck are you singing, mate?” Zayn scoffs and goes into the owl chamber to get his brown owl.

Louis tries not to sulk and folds his arms across his chest. “I just want to sing. Is there a problem?”

“You are butchering the song. Those are not even the lyrics.”

“I can’t remember the lyrics.” Louis admits.

“Then why are you singing that song in the first place?” Zayn laughs and tie a small box to Earl’s leg.

Louis resists the urge to grab Zayn’s broom in his hand and hit him silly with it. “Doesn’t mean I can’t sing it. I will sing whatever the bloody hell I want, Zayn.” 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Zayn snickers. “Don’t be mad, mate. I just thought it’s funny. That’s all.”

“Funny? That’s what it makes you feel?”

“What do you mean what it makes me feel?” Zayn frowns at him and lets Earl pecks him on the cheek. “Is that your veela thing again?”

“It’s on my list. Veelas’ singing voice are supposed to lure people into a trance state.” Louis kicks the grounds and says. “It says humans even forget to eat or sleep at the sound of a Veela singing.” 

“You have a list.” Zayn repeats and blinks slowly. “Wow. Why are you still not letting it go?” Zayn asks him and nudges Earl out of the window. “I thought we establish that I am immune to your veela-ness.” 

“I know. It’s just a bit weird.”

“What is weirder is you slaughtering what used to be a really good song. Heirlooms of Lucifer, really?”

“Stop picking on me.” Louis growls at him. “And I’ve never actually heard that song before, so it’s not like it’s my fault.” 

“Seriously?”

“Yes, we never have a radio in our house…wait a minute, that is why. That’s why we never listen to music or my mum never sings because we are veelas and we can’t sing unless we want the people around us to drop into trance state.” Louis deducts enthusiastically at the new revelation.

“Well,” Zayn looks thoughtful. “That’s a bit sad, ain’t it? I mean, I can’t imagine my life without music.”

“It’s difficult to miss something you don’t even know.” Louis shrugs.

Zayn wraps a hand around his shoulder and leads them out of the Owlery. There is icy wind blowing and Louis automatically tries to step closer to Zayn’s body. 

“Well, since I am anit-Veela,” Zayn says, his breath warm in Louis’ ear against the harsh wind. “You can sing whenever you want around me. I’ll even let you listen to my records.”

“I thought you don’t like me singing.” Louis says, absently staring at the drop of snow dew resting on Zayn’s eyelashes. Zayn blinks like it is bothering him and the droplet fell onto the ground in front of them. 

“I never said that.” Zayn smiles and turns to him. “I just said you butcher the song.” 

“Well, they are not too different, are they?” Louis complains. “I mean, nothing I do ever seems to charm you.” 

“I am charmed by you, Lou.” Zayn says and Louis almost slips and falls on the corridor. “Just not by your veela magic.”

“What?”

“Have you had your breakfast? I am starving.”

“Zayn. What in the seven’s hell are you talking about?”

“Breakfast? Mashed potatoes and sausage sounds good right now.”

“Don’t play mind game with me Zayn Malik!”

Zayn’s laugh echoes through the quiet halls of Hogwarts. “Come on, Lou. Breakfast is waiting.” 

****

The next item on his list says “hair.”

Veelas are known to lure travellers by sitting on rocks and combing their long and shiny hair under the moon light, the stars gazing down on the silk strings flowing over their shoulders. 

Given all the times Zayn has seen him comb his hair in the dorm room, Louis does not think this is a particularly accurate item. 

****

After that, it is “naked body”. 

Of course, the traditional and fool proof way of seducing a man would be a maiden wandering around the forest naked. 

Maybe Louis will try this one out when it is not so bloody cold outside and his dick doesn’t want to shrink a few inches inwards every time he changes out of his clothes. 

****

“Twelve Moons of Jupiter” is playing softly from the corner of their room and Louis lazily rolls around his bed, almost kicking off his bag in the process. 

Zayn is on his stomach on his bed, supposedly studying for his Astronomy exam but when Louis looks over, he is drawing steadily in his book. 

“What are you drawing?” Louis asks, lazily waving his wand towards Zayn and making the papers around him fly just because he can.

“You.” Zayn replies absently, holding down the flying paper.

“Really?” Louis sits up and skips over to where Zayn has been drawing, only to see Zayn drawing Jupiter on the Astrology map.

“Your eyes shine like the twelve moons of Jupiter.” Zayn rolls until he is lying on his back and croons at him. “Oh honey.”

“Shut up.” Louis laughs and hits him with the pillow. “What do you even know about my eyes shining?” 

“I think you are understanding me wrongly.” Zayn taps the pencil to his lips and says.

“About what?”

“About how I am not affected by you.” Zayn continues. “I am not affected in a way that I don’t want to bend over and do anything to please you or tell you I will shave off all of Hagrid’s beard if you want me to.”

“Niall is not going to live that one down, does he?”

“Absolutely not.” Zayn shakes his head. “But, that doesn’t mean I don’t notice your attractiveness.”

“You think I am attractive?” Louis blurts out.

“Now, you are just fishing for compliments.” Zayn rolls his eyes. 

“I really am not.” Louis replies honestly and shakes Zayn’s hand a little. 

“Well, you are the prettiest lad I have ever seen. Satisfied?” Zayn says and it is really, really difficult to not let out the embarrassing giggles and smile like a lunatic. 

“Very. Are you going to draw me then? Like properly.”

“Maybe one day.” Zayn says and goes back to shading his Jupiter. 

“Promise.”

“Promise.” 

****

Louis goes back to home for Christmas. His mum fusses over him, tells him he is too thin and tries to force the third helping of her Shepherd pie down his throat. It is all happy days. She doesn’t seem as bothered by the “Zayn business” as Louis likes to call it as Louis and just tell him maybe it is just possible for someone to resist a veela. Rare but possible. Like a male veela.

Still, when Louis lies awake late into the night, thinking about Zayn, he wonders if it is because he is still trying to figure out Zayn’s potentially hidden ability to be immune to Louis or just because he misses Zayn. He tries not to think too hard into that. 

When the school re-opens, the snow is staring to melt inch by inch and spring is starting to creep in and Louis can’t wait until the sun is full blown shining and the trees are once sprung back to life. 

“It’ll be our last spring in Hogwarts.” Liam says morosely at breakfast.

“Don’t be so down Li.” Zayn nudges him. “If everything works out and you come back to teach here, you will have endless springs.”

“I guess.” Liam smiles into his porridge. “What did you lads do during the break?”

“Oh, we went to this karie-okie things.” Harry jumps in enthusiastically. “It was awesome.”

“What?” Niall asks.

“It’ karaoke.” Zayn laughs. “It’s a muggle thing. Basically it’s a machine that plays background music of songs and you sing along with it.”

“That sounds interesting.” Louis comments.

“It was, mate.” Harry nods. “It was amazing. Even though I don’t know any of the songs they have.”

“How did you come across one?” Zayn asks. 

“Oh, me mum’s dating this dude from Muggle Relationship Office. He’s a muggle and he takes us out after Christmas. Mum won’t let the microphone drop. She loves it.”

“I want to try that.” Niall says.

“Maybe we could all go one day.” 

“Sorry lads, I can’t.” Louis smiles, a little sadly. “I can’t sing in front of you.”

“Why not?”

“Because when humans hear a veela sing,” Louis sighs. “They apparently lose the will to eat or drink or even sleep.”

“I love you but never sing in front of me.” Niall says with a finger pointed in his direction. 

“Trust me. You are better off not hearing.” Zayn comments with a dirty smirk and Louis kicks him under the table.

“You heard him sing then?” Liam asks.

“Yeah. Apparently it is on his list of how to charm an anti veela 101.”

“You have a list?” Harry laughs.

“I just want to try some of the things I found.” Louis defends himself. “And I have come to the conclusion that Zayn is just not human.”

“Of course, sugar.” Zayn sniggers. “What else is on the list that you haven’t tried on me yet? Tie me to a chair and lick me all over?”

Louis tries not to flush at how tempting it actually sounds.

“Like I’d be telling you.” He snorts instead. “You’d totally be caught off guard.” 

“If you say so,” Zayn laughs and sips his tea. Bratwursts start to appear on the table and Niall immediately shoves the bacon strips in his hand into his mouth before reaching over and grabbing one.

Louis takes one of the thickest Bratwursts, gives Zayn a glare and dips it in the gravy.

Number seven, sexual advances.

He lets his mouth fall wide open and pokes his tongue out a little bit to taste the thick gravy at the tip of the sausage before making a satisfied sound and sucking the tip in.

Next to him, Harry drops the muffins he is holding.

“What are you doing?” Niall asks, the sausage in his hand forgotten as Louis hollows his cheeks and sucks off the gravy sticking onto the Bratwurst, making sure his tongue is rolling around the thick meat in his mouth. 

“This gravy is something else, isn’t it lads?” He lets the sausage fall out of his mouth and says to the boys who are starting to get that well-known glaze in their eyes. He dips the sausage back into the gravy holder, making sure it is coated nice and thick before slowly bringing it back to his mouth and sucking it as slowly and leisurely as he can. Even Zayn is staring at him disbelievingly and Louis smiles in triumphant. He sucks the half of the sausage into his mouth and –

“Louis Tomlinson. What on the bloody earth are you doing?”

The sausage falls onto his plate with a dull thud.

“Professor Cowell.” Louis rubs his mouth with the back of his hand. “I was just –”

“This is a student dining hall, Mr. Tomlinson. No… inappropriate behavior is allowed.”

“Yes sir,” Louis hangs his head low and tries to look as remorse as possible. “I was just playing around.” 

“You will have a one hour detention.” Professor Cowell grits out. “And 10 points from Slytherin.”

“But I-”

“I don’t want to hear it. And I don’t want to see this kind of thing again? Do you hear me?”

“Yes, sir.” Louis pouts and watches as the man walks away, his robe swinging behind him and his face flushed red. 

“Oh my god, that was epic.” Niall breaks into fits of giggles and high fives with Harry, apparently awaken from their stupor at Louis’ expense. 

“Yeah, nice going, Lou.” Zayn smirks at him and Louis returns a scowl. 

“I bet he is quite, erm, simulated under that robe.” Zayn giggles. “Do you see his face? So red.”

“Oh my god. So wrong.” Louis yells at him. “That’s just so fucking wrong. Don’t.”

“I bet he wants you to suck his bratwurst.” Zayn laughs until he can’t breathe and even Liam joins in. 

“Well, don’t pretend like you aren’t affected either.” Louis snaps at them. “Even you, Mr. I-am-immune.”

“I am affected.” Zayn says, laughter still abundant in his voice. “But because I am a teenage boy and you are molesting a sausage in front of me. Not because –”

“Not because I am a veela. Yes, yes. I get that.” Louis interrupts bitterly and bites down hard on his trusty bratwurst. 

Liam winces across the table.

****

“Hey, can I borrow Spot for a few days?” Zayn drops his books next to where Louis is studying and asks. “Earl hasn’t come back from my dad yet. I hope he’s not given him human food.”

“Sure mate.” Louis nods. “You want him now?”

“Yeah. I will just go up to the Owlery really quick.”

“I will come with.” Louis replies, stretching lazily. “I am bored anyway.” 

He stands up, pulls down his shirt where it is exposes the strip of skin on his belly and flashes a smile at the guy staring at him across the table. 

“So hard being you, isn’t it?” Zayn whispers to him as they walk out of the study hall. “Everyone falling all over themselves for you all the time.”

“Maybe that’s why I hang around your loser ass.” Louis grins. “A breathe of fresh air.”

“Admit it. I am just too awesome for your shit.”

“Ha bloody ha.” Louis mutters and punches Zayn lightly in the stomach.

“Not in the stomach dude. I just ate.” Zayn grabs Louis’ fist and says but he doesn’t let go of it. Louis makes a show of not mentioning it until Zayn eventually lets it fall back to Louis’ side. 

The Owlery is dimly lit with yellow shadows casted on the walls by the lowly hanged torchlights and the sleeping owls screech once Louis and Zayn steps into it.

“Didn’t realize how creepy this place is at night.” Louis comments and finds a fast asleep Spot.

“All yours.” He hands Spot over to Zayn who says his thanks and takes out a letter from his robe. 

“I forgot one of my robes at house over Christmas.” Zayn turns to Louis and says. “Mum’s gonna tell me off but I am running out of robes.”

“Hmm,” Louis hums and pets Spot absently. “Go straight to Zayn’s house, you nut. I am donating you to Hogwarts if you pull another one on me and disappear for three weeks again.” Spot pecks him on the hand, which probably in owl speak means, “I don’t give a fuck bro.” 

Zayn lets out a soft laugh next to him. “Your owl is a real character.”

“Don’t say that in front of him.” Louis whispers back, suddenly aware of the small space between. “He’ll get worse.”

“Alright.” Zayn faux whispers back at Louis grins up at him. Under the soft yellow light, Zayn’s eyes are more black than brown and there is a cast of eye bags under his eyes from where he has been staying up to revise for his NEWTS. There is a faint shadow of stubble on his chin and his lips are chewed into chapped skins.

Louis has never seen anything more beautiful. 

“You alright?” Zayn asks and Louis doubts he would catch the words if he isn’t watching Zayn’s lips so closely.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “I just –”

He leans into Zayn and catches Zayn’s mouth with his lips. 

Number eight: A kiss.

Zayn’s lips are really soft and warm. They taste like spring and they move strong and pliant at the same time. Zayn presses his lips back, harsh, almost aggressively against Louis’. Louis feels Zayn’s tongue playing lightly over his lower lip and gasped involuntarily, parting his mouth to let him in and Louis just wants. Zayn’s lips are hot against him like liquid fire and Louis craves it from the bottom of his everything.

He can’t even care that they are standing right among several screeching owls because there is blood flowing into Louis’ ear like train whistles blowing and despite the chilled wind, Louis is hot. Burning up and it only gets worse when Zayn actually touches him, hand moving to Louis hips and fingers playing at the hem of Louis’ uniform shirt. 

Everything is spinning so fast and slow and Louis is dizzy like he has had a good amount of fire whiskeys inside him, burning him from inside out. Zayn presses in his chest against Louis’ and Louis lets his arms wind against Zayn’s shoulder, tugging at the soft patch of hair at the nape of his neck and Zayn groans a little mewed sound that Louis could listen to forever. 

“Ow.” Zayn snaps and Louis suddenly pushes him gently, thinking maybe he does something wrong. Kiss him too harsh or maybe his breath smells or maybe Zayn can feel Louis growing hard by second.

“Your bloody owl bit me.” Zayn holds up a cut finger and says.

Louis is so giving away that evil bird.

“Sorry.” He says and grabs Zayn’s bloody finger before putting the injured knuckles into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Zayn swears heatedly when Louis closes his lips over the cut. “I think I get it.”

“Get what?” Louis asks dumbly, staring at Zayn’s red and swollen lips. He does that. With his mouth. He is inexplicably proud. 

“Why everyone falls over themselves for you.” 

“I don’t kiss everyone.” Louis reminds him.

“Good,” Zayn nods and leans in to peck him softly again.

“Does that mean it work?” Louis breathes against Zayn’s lips.

“What works?”

“The kiss.”

“Works for what?” Zayn asks, confused and Louis laughs against Zayn’s lips.

“Nothing.”

Maybe it really does work.

“Wait.” Zayn pushes Louis’ face away and Louis moans sadly at the loss of contact with Zayn’s lips. “Did you just kiss me to test out your stupid Veela thing again?”

“What? No.” Louis replies but there must be a hint of guilt in his voice because Zayn glowers.

“Does your list have something that’s related to kissing?”

“Maybe.” Louis admits contritely. “But that’s not why I-”

“Un-fucking-believable.” Zayn’s laugh is full of spite and Louis wants to reverse everything back to when they were here kissing each other. “You know what, maybe it does work. Maybe I kissed you because of your Veela charm and not because I wanted to.”

“Don’t say that.” Louis cries, voice breaking a little bit. “I kiss you because I wanted to. And then I remember the kiss was on the list and not the other way around.” 

“Maybe I want you to stop thinking about that damn list every time you see me.” 

“Zayn. I am sorry.”

“Here’s your conclusion, Louis. I am still not affected by a veela. I hope you are happy you get to test everything out.” Zayn bites out and steps outside of the room, the cold wind blowing through the open door. He looks at Louis one last time before turning around and running down the stairs.

Spot nudges into his arm and Louis takes him to the window, pushing him out. “Go do your job, you bloody dimwit.” 

Spot looks back at him, his eyes almost judging him and Louis can see a lone figure walking rapidly towards the castle. 

“I know, alright? Stop looking at me like that.” He shoos Spot until he is out of Louis’ sight and rests his head against the window pane. The room seems colder than before than the screams of multiple owls shrill in Louis’ ears. There is a knot of heaviness resting solidly in his sternum and if Louis knows a song to sing, he would sing about heartbreaks and lost love. 

****

“You are an idiot.” The force of heavy textbooks that just get dropped in front of him makes the soup in his bowl jumps and Louis looks up at Harry who is angrier than Louis has ever seen him.

“That takes longer than I was expecting.” Louis whispers back, staring at his soup bleakly. “I thought my legs would be well casted into jelly by mid afternoon.”

“Why did you do it, Louis?” Harry sighs and sits down across him. “Go and mess with his head.”

“I didn’t mess with his head.” Louis laughs depreciatingly. “Or I didn’t intend to.”

“I would say kissing him for an experiment when you know how he feels about you is quite a way to go about messing with his head.”

“I don’t know how he feels about me.” Louis puts his face in his hands. “I kissed him because I wanted to and maybe he might want me back too, but I swear to Merlin, Harry, it wasn’t a test or just to mess with him.”

“You have to know he likes you.” Harry grits out and Louis blushes despite everything. “You have to be literally blind to not see it.”

“Well, call me blind then.” He shrugs. “And I like him back too. Why can’t you see it?”

“We all thought,” Harry admits slowly. “You are just intrigued by him because you know, he is the only one who can resist you. Like he is a shiny new puzzle you can’t figure out.

“He does. I mean, he does intrigue me but I really like him too.”

“All I am saying is,” Harry collects his books. “He sees you more than just a veela. Why can’t you see him as someone who is more than just a boy who can resist a veela?”

****

Zayn is avoiding him, which is an impressive feat considering they live in the same dorm and their beds are side by side. Still, Zayn is never there whenever Louis stays up late to wait for him and when he wakes up in the morning after waiting for Zayn late into the night, the curtains on Zayn’s bed are drawn closed tight, message loud and clear that he is unwelcome. 

Louis wants to try and talk to him but he doesn’t know where to start and what to say. Maybe he should start with an apology but nothing sounds sincere. Maybe he should have let Zayn know beforehand that under all the anti Veela magic and taunts and jokes, Zayn is one of the very few people Louis can honestly call his best friend. There is a tangled mess of thoughts and words in his head Louis is not sure he can form a proper sentence out of his mouth and just make Zayn understand.

Doesn’t mean he is not going to try though.

As if he can sense Louis’ distraught, Spot turns up a week later, on time for once in his life, carrying a bundled package in his legs. There is a note attached to it from Zayn’s mum and Louis smiles down at his spoiled owl and even lets him drink from his orange juice cup. 

On Saturday morning, Louis stands outside Zayn’s curtain-closed bed and stares at the curtains like they are the great big walls that he can’t invade. 

“Stop standing there. You are blocking the light.” The rogue voice comes from the inside and Louis shakes himself, pulling the curtains open.

“What do you want?” Zayn is sitting with his back across the stack of pillows, a comic book opened up in his lap. Green Lantern, Louis vaguely recognizes. Zayn uses to sit down next to Louis in the common room and just talks to him about heroes and villains and imaginary cities that are always safe in the end because that’s what superheroes are for. Louis remembers getting slowly lulled to sleep by Zayn’s soft voice and the warmth of fire from the fire place and waking up six hours later in his own bed. 

“Your mum sent this back.” He hands the package to Zayn who eyes it warily before grabbing it out of Louis’ hold. 

“Thanks.” He grunts and maybe this is his signal for Louis to leave but Louis doesn’t.

“I want to apologize.”

“For what?”

“You bloody well know what, Zayn. I am not going to apologize for kissing you as an experiment.” Zayn’s frown gets deeper and a slash of hurt runs across his face.

“Because I wasn’t.” Louis continues. “But I am going to apologize for making you think that way. I never want you to think I am only here because you intrigue me or whatever. And I am sorry I didn’t make it clear. But Zayn, the truth is, I didn’t kiss you like a Veela kissing on a prey. I kissed you like a 17 year old kid in love.”

“You are in love with me?” Zayn laughs and Louis can’t tell whether it is meant to be a surprised laugh or a derisive one. 

“Yes.” Louis admits out loud. Well, it is not as difficult and life threatening as he is expecting.

“Why?”

“Because,” Louis grinds his teeth and tries not to pull his hair out. “Because you are Zayn and you drink the stupid tea I make every morning and you talk to me about your comics that I can’t understand and about that muggle record shop you want to take me to. Because you draw me as a little cartoon man fighting crimes by charming villains to fall in love with me and do I really need a reason?”

“No,” Zayn smiles, real and small. “I guess not.” 

“Great. Glad we sort that out.” Louis grits out. “I am now just going to go bury myself in the yard in shame.”

“That’ll be a shame. Don’t do that.” Zayn grabs his hand and says.

“I think Rory just runs out of the room because he hears my outburst, Zayn. I deserve some peaceful time to go and regret my life.”

“God, you are so infuriating.” Zayn pulls his hand hard and Louis who is already jelly-legged, goes easily until he ends up sprawl all over Zayn’s leg. 

“Maybe you really can charm everyone,” Zayn says while Louis picks himself up and doesn’t think before straddling Zayn’s crossed legs. 

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I am here.” Zayn answers and he doesn’t shove Louis off so it seems like a good sign. “I am here completely and utterly charmed by you and you know what?”

“What?”

“I don’t think anything can actually snap me out of it.”

“Oh my god, you bloody sap.” Louis squeaks and bends forward to kiss the smirk off his bloody sap’s face. 

****

“Shh.” Zayn turns and shushes Louis softly but he himself is containing the burst of giggles so it is not very effective. “You are going to wake everyone.”

“I can’t believe we are doing this.” Louis laughs into Zayn’s neck as they both creep out of the Slytherin common room and sneak their ways up the stairs.

“Where is your spirit of adventure?” Zayn laughs. “Come on now.”

Louis takes Zayn’s hand and absolutely doesn’t blush. At least, the hallways are dark so Zayn can’t see his reddened cheeks and if he does, well, Louis will just have to deny until his last breath. 

“Harry Potter.” Zayn whispers to the statue outside a stone door and the statue grumbles before moving sideways to open the door. Louis grips Zayn’s hand a little tighter at the sound of marble stone clashing against the floor.

“That’s really the password?” Louis asks as Zayn lets go of him and turns on the torches. 

“Yeah, he is a big fan of the guy. Used to tell me he sneaked into here, which is just total bullshit because I don’t think Harry Potter was ever a prefect.”

“I can’t believe we are actually sneaking into the prefect bathroom.” Louis laughs and skips over to see the mermaid picture made out of stained glass on the window. 

“I am a prefect.” Zayn replies.

“Who sneaks his non-prefect boyfriend into a restricted area.” Louis says, almost giddy at the word boyfriend because he is allowed to use it. Because Zayn is his boyfriend. And he Zayn’s. 

“I think you mean a perfect boyfriend who wants you to help relax before NEWTS start.”

“Ergh. Don’t remind me.” Louis groans. “Stop talking about exams.”

“Done and done.” Zayn bows and Louis laughs before wandering over to the large pool full with water. 

“What does those tabs do?” He points towards a couple of tabs lined against the wall. 

“Try and see.” Zayn replies from far and Louis turns the one closet to him. Pink bubbles start to fall out from it until the pool is turning into a peculiar shade of pink, and Louis giggles because he is that easy to please. Actually, almost anything can make him giddy these days. Harry calls it love. Niall calls it disgusting. He turns every tab he can reach without actually getting into the pool and soon, the water is a mess of bubbles and colors and the smell of jasmines fill the entire room.

“Well, come on then.” Zayn says from behind him and Louis turns around just in time to catch him standing there totally naked before slipping into the pool.

“Merlin’s pants. Warn a guy.” Louis blushes and stands up to take his own clothes off. 

“You are the veela one.” Zayn says with a shit-eating grin and Louis glares at him before shrugging his underpants off and diving into the pool. The water is just the right kind of warm and Louis almost slips and drowns at how slippery it feels. 

“Too much oil.” He complains to Zayn and swims over to the tabs. “Which one is the oil one again?”

“Middle I think.” Zayn comes up behind him and wraps a hand around his waist before turning off a tab. His cock is nesting rather nicely on the cleft of Louis’ ass and Louis lays his head down on Zayn’s shoulder, moving his body back until it is flushed against Zayn. 

“I think,” he whispers into Zayn’s ear and grips his wet hair tight. “You are abusing your prefect rights to get into my pants.”

“I have been in your pants.” Zayn reminds him. “Several times.”

“Hmm. I can’t remember.” Louis laughs. “Better reminds me.”

Zayn’s laugh is equally loud as he turns Louis until he is facing him and kisses him senseless. The water is treading gently around them and Louis moves with the flow, taking Zayn with him until they hit the wall of the pool. He lets Zayn take control of the kiss and wraps his legs around Zayn’s waist. Zayn is getting harder by the second and Louis can feel it right under his own cock, the pressed against Zayn’s chest. 

Zayn is biting hard on his neck and Louis is so hard he is about to burst. He pulls Zayn off of him and tells him so. Zayn snickers, stops nibbling on Louis for a while and pulls him out of the pool.

“We are not getting come into the water.” He says and Louis laughs his consent into a kiss.

Zayn’s body is slippery from the water and oils and bubbles and Louis grips it hard between the hands, not caring if would leave a bruise and from the way that Zayn is gripping him back, he seems to feel the same. Zayn’s skin is hot to touch and maybe it is true that Louis has nymph blood in him because he can’t seem to get enough of Zayn. Louis pushes him over until he is straddling Zayn and if his ass just happens to rest on Zayn’s wet cock, it is just complete accidental.

“What do you want me to do?” Louis looks down at Zayn and asks, moving back and forth lightly on his cock.

“Fuck. Anything.” Zayn swears and bears his neck and Louis just has to lean down and taste it. 

“One day,” Louis whispers and sucks harshly on Zayn’s bopping Adam’s apple. “When we are not in our dorm or in a rush, you are going to fuck me slow and sweet until I can’t move and then do it again. And again.”

“Am I?” Zayn laughs which turns into a groan as Louis bites down on a nipple. “If you say so, I guess.”

“You totally are.” Louis comes back up to kiss Zayn, fast and dirty before grabbing Zayn’s hand and putting it onto his ass. Zayn gets the note and teases one finger inside him, causing Louis to immediately tense and bite down hard on Zayn’s chin.

One finger turns into two and Louis muffles his groan because he is not sure how thick Hogwarts’ walls are. He tries to twist until he can fist Zayn’s cock but it seems to be an impossible feat so he regretfully stops trying and focuses on the sensation of Zayn fucking him swiftly. 

“Come on, love.” Zayn whispers into his mouth and uses other hand to fist Louis’ already on the edge cock and Louis bites down hard on his inner cheek to not come right there and then. 

“It’s alright.” Zayn pants and puts a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Just let it go, Lou.”

“Zayn.” Louis breathes out and leaves nail marks on Zayn’s shoulder as he grips him tight and comes into Zayn’s fist, his breath short and erratic while Zayn nuzzles him through his orgasm. “Ah,” he groans when Zayn pulls out his fingers and trails them along his soft and sensitive cock and tugs harder at Zayn’s shoulder. 

He pushes Zayn off of him before sliding down to lick at Zayn’s hard cock, gripping it tightly at the base. Zayn’s hands grip his head tight and Louis tries not to think about how one of them is just in his ass and how hot it actually makes him. 

Zayn is hairy down here and Louis lets his fingers tangled in Zayn’s wet tangled hair and licks a long wet stripe along Zayn’s cock. He tastes like jasmine and soap and boy and Louis doesn’t even hesitate in swallowing him whole. He lets his fingers drift off to Zayn’s hot and heavy balls, and play with them until Zayn is groaning from above and the grip on his hair gets even tighter.

The taste of come is not Louis’ favorite thing in the world but he swallows all any way because he knows it gets Zayn off like no other and makes sure to lick Zayn’s cock clean before crawling up Zayn’s sweaty body and kissing his panting lips. 

“I am just going to lie here until the sun rises.” Zayn says and Louis smiles before nesting his head right in the joint between Zayn’s head and shoulder.

“I wish we could.” He replies and flicks at one of Zayn’s nipples. Zayn catches the offending hand and brings it to kiss the fingers. “Hey, do you want to like come and stay at my house for a while in the summer?” Louis asks what he has been thinking for the past few weeks. “Maybe like the week before the NEWTS results come out?”

“As your boyfriend?” Zayn asks back.

“Duh.”

“I’d love to.” Zayn grins down at him. 

“Yeah?”

“Sure. But,” Zayn narrows his eyes in mischief and Louis knows he is going to say something idiotic. “What if I falls under your veela mother’s charm?”

“Shut up.” Louis laughs and smacks him in the chest.

“I am serious.” Zayn catches both of Louis’ hands and pulls him closer until they are nose to nose. “She’s a pure blood veela. Not a half assed one like you.”

“Please.” Louis chuckles. “You won’t have me any other way.”

“I really won’t.” Zayn smiles and pecks Louis on the lips, small and soft. “And you know what? I think one veela in my life is enough anyway.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean your eyes shine like the twelve moons of Jupiter to me and I-”

“Oh my god. Shut up.” Louis pushes his boyfriend into the pool and lies there, laughing and gazing at the ceiling, waiting for the moment when Zayn pops to the surface and pulls him into the water. 

Maybe he will go to that kari-okie thing with Zayn and sing that stupid song with him one day.

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people who witnessed my dumb spelling, grammar and formatting mistakes, I am sorry.


End file.
